xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Xbox Accessories app
The Xbox Accessories app is an app released for Xbox One consoles and Windows 10 PC's that allows the user to customize their Xbox One controller in a variety of ways. The app is used most with the Xbox One Elite controller and Xbox Adaptive Controller because it allows these controllers to be customized to their full potential. Features The app allows the user to create and edit a number of controller profiles by remapping buttons, swapping sticks and triggers, and configuring controller vibration. The app also has the option to update the firmware on your controller, this allows for features such as Copilot mode to be used, so you can use two different controllers as if they were one. Options When the app is launched, a screen displaying all of the connected controllers is shows. This screen shows who the controller is assigned to and what model the controller is. Three tiles are shown on the screen allowing for more options, these are configure, test mode and more. Configure Configure is the most used and most important part of the Xbox Accessories app. This screen allows the user to create their own profiles for their controllers, this includes button mapping. Options that are available for when creating a profile are to assign each button to another, swap sticks, invert the left and right stick Y axis, swap triggers, turn the vibration on and off and restore all settings back to default. This screen is also where the Xbox One Elite controller and all of its additional accessories are configured. More The ''more ''or ''additional options ''screen is the part of the app that deals with the controllers settings. A picture of the controller being looked at is shown on the right side of the screen along with the battery level. This is also the part of the app that can be used to update a controller or assign it to a user. The headset volume can also be changed here if one is plugged in. A buzz button is also available, so users can test if the vibration feature of their controller is working. Pressing this button provides a short buzz to the triggers on the controller. This screen also allows users to turn copilot on and off if another controller is connected. Test Mode ''Test Mode ''is the part of the app that is used to see if buttons, triggers and thumbsticks are working on the controller. If any part of the controller is interacted with, the action will show up on the screen. If the user presses a button and nothing is shown on the screen this could mean their controller is defective and needs repairs or needs to be replaced. All buttons respond on this screen apart from the Xbox button. The only way to exit the app is to simultaneously press the menu button and the view button. Videos Xbox Elite Wireless Controller – Customization with the Xbox Accessories App Category:Apps Category:Xbox One apps Category:Windows 10 apps